Drama Wars
by Downable
Summary: Mikan gets selected for the Main Lead for Gakuen Alice, The top teenage drama series. Where she meets Natsume Hyuuga a well known actor. 2 different people. From 2 different soaps. With 2 very different personalities. What could possibly  happen? ;O
1. Old & New Mixed with Woah?

Drama Wars

HAI my beastlings ^^. Well yes.. this fanfic is sort of like another version of "Sonny with a chance" -ish but... Gakuen Alice Version I Guess ^^ REVIEW PLEASE. FLAMES HIGHLY UNWANTED. :D

* * *

**Chapter One : The Beginning Of The End.**

The hot, blazing beams of sun trespassing through the windows, the birds singing blissful songs, and the smell of beautiful...beautiful nature. Wait. Scratch That. I guess all of those things were there...if it wasn't disrupted by one oh so piercing scream...Wait for it.

"KYAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" As a brunette teenager screamed at the top of her lungs. Yes, this girl was indeed the infamous Mikan Sakura aged 16 . Sure, she was so childish in her childhood years but all of that changed. Over the years she surprisingly matured. Her hair was not in wound up pigtails anymore but instead let down, her body was more curvier and more flexible than before, her eyes gleamed even more than before, and even her brains and IQ increased, pretty much overall... she was damn right pretty and prefect. And it was true, loads of girls envied her, though she just didn't realise it.

She just got a place in a popular T.V show called Gakuen Alice. She just got accepted for her brains, looks, and high sense of humour. (Yes she did develop a sense of humour too T_T ) She was labelled the funniest girl on the Internet and she fitted right in "So Random"

1 Day Later... ¬.¬

Mikan Sakura sat in a long sleek black limo which was taking her to...HOLLYWOOD. Yes Hollywood the place which mostly everyone's dreams depend on. (Does that makes sense o_o) She fiddled with the hem of her shirt waiting impatiently then eventually causing her to hyperventilate which was also causing her hands to rummage for a paper bag...Yep.

After a 1 hour drive, and a 1 hour plane journey she finally made it. She casually stepped out the limo only wearing Black faded shorts (which i must say shows her perfect tanned legs) , a Light blue tube top, and low cut black converse all topped off with a pair of sunglasses ^^.

A man with messy blond hair and light purple eyes approached her wearing... A Tutu. A hot pink Tutu. "Hey don't I have one of those tutus... O.O" Mikan thought aloud. "Why is Narumi wearing a Tutu...Wait. NARUMI? WHAT IN THE NAME OF VOLDEMORTS NIPPLES IS HE DOING HERE?" Screamed Mikan in her head. She quickly pounced on him and clung to his firm body much like a koala and its precious tree.

"NARUMIIIIII!" Mikan screamed as she cried waterfall tears while rubbing her head against him...again.

"Mikan-Chan! Ehehe Its nice to see you again after a few years!" Narumi exclaimed as he Chuckled in delight.

"Eh...its time now! Im the director and mentor of Gakuen Alice so you'll be seeing me more often! Now lets go you need to meet the rest of the cast" Narumi said as he dragged you along.

You and Narumi made your way to the main set to see all of the cast waiting there for you.

"Eh...Sugoii! They're all so pretty!" Mikan said dreamily with stars in her eyes. Her eyes wandered from each cast member from Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Aoi to Misaki to Hotaru... WOAHHH HOTARU?.

Mikan froze as she laid her brown eyes on Hotaru who was staring at her. Hotaru's eyes slightly widened and softened at the exact moment...then changed back to its emotionless state.

"H-hotaru..." Mikan stammered as she ran to her best friend with open arms.

BAKABAKABAKA!

Mikan flew to the wall as everyone just stood there in amazement wondering how she knew Hotaru so well.

"Baka. Don't expect to get a hug from me with that drool dripping from your mouth and that snot hanging from your deranged nose." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"Eh... HOTARUUU! I haven't hugged you for 6 years!" Mikan whined

"I never expected you to give up so easily...i guess you don't want one then." Hotaru smirked.

"EH? I never said that!" Mikan rushed as she flew wide open into her arms.

"Ne Mikan I can't believe I've missed a Baka like you" Hotaru chuckled.

The rest of the cast sent out a silent gasp. Hotaru silenty shot them with her Baka gun ^^.

"What. I can't believe you've never heard me chuckle before. It's not like i don't have a heart." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"We know you have a heart but it's just made of ice." Koko muttered.

"Ill show you Ice Yomi." Hotaru gimmicked as she let out a very very err...very scary aura.

-Carnival Music Starts Playing-

Hotaru says "The Baka Gun. Limited Ice Edition. Invention #67"

"Just like the Baka Gun but instead shoots packets of Ice into Victims face."

"Comes with 3 buttons. Solid Ice, Slush, or Below Freezing Point Water.

"Only 578 rabbits. Patent Pending."

"No refunds Or Ill hunt you down."

-Music Stops-

"EH Hotaruuu~" Koko whined as he stepped directly in her direction

"I guess ill have to take it or she'll get me back later =.=" He sighed

BAKABAKABAKA.!

He fainted. Oooer... ¬.¬

"Ehehe. These are you fellow cast members Mikan-Chan ^_^" Narumi Sweatdropped

"This is Kokoroyomi but everyone calls him Koko. He has the alice of Mind-Reading." Koko has big brown eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"This is Kitsuneme Yome, the brother of Koko, but everyone calls him Kitsu. He has the Alice of Flying" Kitsu also has Sandy spiked hair but he has fox like eyes.

"This Is Yuu Tobita and He has the alice of Illusions!" Yuu also has big brown eyes and frameless glasses and quite a petite figure...making him look like a girl but still attractive.

"This is Aoi Hyuuga and she has the alice of Electricity this varies to lighting aswell!"

Aoi was pretty and Mikan had to admit that. She had shoulder length blackish raven hair and red alluring eyes which made her even prettier.

"And this is Misaki Harada and she has the alice of Doppleganger." Misaki had baby pink hair with a hint of red and brown eyes. She was also pretty

"And you obviously know your childhood friend Hotaru!" Hotaru had pale skin but cropped raven hair and dark purple eyes. It strangely suited her personality.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-Chan" All of them spoke in unison, except for Hotaru of course.

"Nice to meet you too! I hope we can be friends! Oh and by the way my name is Mikan Sakura and the Alices of Nullification, S.E.C, and Teleportation!" She exclaimed.

"Woooaahh thats loads of alices" Kitsu said in awe

"I guess so" Mikan laughed

"WAIT. If everyone else has Alices... Why didn't i see them in the Academy Narumi Sensei?" Mikan pondered.

"They were probably in different classes Mikan-Chan but remember you did leave the Academy to go to America when you were 10" Narumi explained

"Oh. I see." Mikan spoke

Narumi spoke, "Aoi, Misaki and Hotaru would you be kind enough to take her to her room, all her luggage is already in there. The room is 499. Thank you! Ja ne!"

Therefore Mikan , Aoi , Misaki, and Hotaru walked up to the dorms. (Yes they have dorms..and yes it is unusual :D) Mikan slowly inserted the key and unlocked it to find a massive and heavenly room and it was painted with her favourite colour. Orange :D. Orange walls, orange pillows, orange kettle, Orange toilet seat, Orange curtains, and even orange oranges! (what a surprise LOL)

"Sugoi! Its perfect..." Mikan exclaimed.

"I guess orange is your favourite colour ne Mikan-Chan" Misaki grinned.

"Um...ano... Is it okay if you guys go now..? I want to rest" Mikan said awkwardly while scratching her head.

"Sure Mikan-chan!" Aoi said while chuckling. After that Aoi and Hotaru left and went back.

"Eh...which door is the bathroom.. " Mikan wondered as she faced about 10 doors.

She chose the one at the end and opened it... to see The Only. Natsume Hyuuga...In a towel...blow drying his Raven hair. ( What.. /3)

Her feet stayed planted to the Orange Floor. He spun around a stared at Mikan

"Like what you see eh?" Natsume said while he smirked. He strode across the room and towered over Mikan while wearing that annoying smirk. He bent his head down and nibbled on her ear.

"Eh... WHAT NO YOU PERVERT...Wait a minute. Why are our rooms joined... O_O" Mikan said while trying to hide her blush.

"Tch i don't know.. Polkadots."

"Wait... NOOOOOOO ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED NOW" Mikan screamed and she slammed the door behind her and left.

Natsume thought "She seems...different." He brushed it off and continues drying his raven hair

Meanwhile...

Mikan was in her Pyjamas thinking about that Raven Haired Pervert.

"Urgh hes so full of himself to be handsome! Stupid Bastard." Mikan thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

I hoped you like that chapter. But if you remember it was Called Not So Random before but i decided to change loadddsss of things to make it better :D.

Next Chapter on the way! REVIEW. PLEASE.


	2. Partners & Sluts Mixed with Shock :

Drama Wars.

Sup Guys! Thanks for those who added my story to their favs Hint: Review more = me write more.

I also forgot to mention that i DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice or Sonny With A Chance. Though I highly wish I did.

So here is Chapter 2 my Beasts Oh and before I forget I'm so sorry for not updating its been like erm *counts* 5 months...ish.? I've been having exams you see so SORRY D:

"Mikan-Chann..." Aoi spoke softly while shaking the brunette teenager

1 minute later.

"Mikan." Aoi spoke.

Another Minute Later...

"Mikan?" Aoi said tapping her foot impatiently

... And Yet Another minute Later

"MIKAN IF YOU DONT WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I WILL SPANK YOU SO HARD YOUR BUTTCHEEK WILL FALL OFF." Aoi screeched while cracking her knuckles

Mikan tossed and turned while mumbling "No.. Not the last Howalon... Please... Sir.. Can I have some more..."

"Hey Aoi.. Maybe you should leave her.. I heard she gets cranky when she's woken up by someone other than her Mum.. or Hotaru." Misaki whispered.

Aoi twitched. "Right that is it. Imma spank her senseless." Aoi slowly walked towards her flipped Mikan's duvet and emitted out a dark... Aura.

BAKABAKABAKA.

"Oi Baka. Wake up. Your Late." Hotaru called as she stood in the doorway.

Mikan groggily sat up while rubbing her eyes like a toddler. "Eh... SHIT IM LATE." She screamed as she zoomed into the Bathroom.

Meanwhile...

"Hotaruuu~ Why did you have to ruin my moment for me" Aoi whined.

"Because you're a Baka. End Of." Hotaru said emotionlessly while sipping from a mug of coffee.

Aoi and Misaki sat on Mikan's orange couch and huffed while switching the T.V on.

Mikan entered the room wearing a pair of Black skinny jeans , a Hollister tee, and a pair of blue low cut converse. "Phew, atleast i have some time for breakfast"

"Guys look! The Showbizz Show is on!" Aoi exclaimed

Mikan plomped on the couch while holding a peice of cinnamon toast in her hand. " Ne ne Aoi Turn it up!"

_This is Yuki Takumi and I have news on our Two Favourite Japanese Dramas... EMBER FALLS AND GAKUEN ALICE. _

_The two top best teen dramas are tied first on the "TD Charts." _

_For those who do not know what Ember Falls is... You do not want to miss it! _

_Ember Falls: A teenage Drama based on the ups and downs of 7 teenagers who live on their own and are desperate to fine new friends , love, and enemies. The Cast are as Follows :_

_**NATSUME HYUUGA **__as __**Ryuu Hayama**__ (Insert Picture Here) _

_**RUKA NOGI **__as __**Hayate Yamamoto**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**TSUBASA ANDOU **__as __**Kei Kimura**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**YOUCHI HIJIRI **__as __**Shou Hara **__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**SUMIRE SHOUDA**__ as __**Sora Kyoto**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**ANNA UMENOMIYA**__ as __**Megumi Watanabe**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**& NONOKO OGASAWARA **__as __**Yuri Ito **__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_And for those who do not know what Gakuen Alice is... You also do not want to miss it!_

_Gakuen Alice: Another Teenage Drama based on the ups and downs of 7 teenagers who are studying in a University, Enjoying a free life without adults. Constant partying, and finding love are their main priorities. The Cast are as Follows : _

_**MIKAN SAKURA **__as __**Yuki Sakurai**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**HOTARU IMAI **__as __**Rina Nakamura**__ (Insert Picture Here) _

_**MISAKI HARADA **__as __**Ayane Suzuki**__ (Insert Picture Here) _

_**AOI HYUUGA **__as __**Kaoru Suzuki **__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**KOKORO YOME**__**as Ren Kodo**__ (Insert Picture Here)_

_**KITSUNEME YOME **__as __**Hikaru Jouda**__ (Insert Picture Here) _

_**& YUU TOBITA **__as __**Naoki Matsura**____(Insert Picture Here)_

Mikan turned the T.V off without a sound. And turned her head to Aoi with a scary emotion written on her face. "Aoi..." Mikan whispered slowly.

"H-Hai? M-Mikan...?" Aoi backed away slowly into Hotaru, But Hotaru just pushed her foward"

"Not my problem" Hotaru smirked

"Its not mine either" Misaki awkwardly chuckled as she backed away.

"Why... DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT... THAT PERVERT WAS YOUR BROTHER?. YOUR OWN BLOODED RELATION. YOUR CLOSE RELATIVE. YOUR... YOUR... YOUR FAMILY?" She screeched as she shook Aoi by the shoulders.

"G-gomen Mikan. But in my defense I have only known you for a day...Wait. You've met him?" She sweatdropped.

Mikan took my hands from Aoi's shoulders and smoothened out her T-shirt while laughing awkwardly and told her and everyone else the Incident that occurred yesterday.

"If that Playboy lays a finger on her I will kill him..." Hotaru said emotionlessly while flexing her fingers.

"HOTARU CARES FOR ME?" Mikan exclaimed while crying waterfalls while running to Hotaru

Hotaru slowly took a step to the side cause Mikan to collide with the Kitchen Counter.

"I-Itai." Mikan whispered.

"Dont give me your Idiot germs. I don't want to get Infected."

"Guys! We're going to be late if we don't make it to Class in time. And we have Jinno for first period?" Misaki exclaimed

MIKANS P.O.V 

Me and the rest of the girls walked down the corridor. On our way to Class. Jeez I hope that pervert isn't in the same class as me. Even THINKING about him pisses me off.

I looked down the hallway to see the Monkey ass pervert and a girl clinging onto his arm.

Rage. So he is a playboy eh. It'll be fun to play along when I get a chance.

I whispered to Aoi "Hey your brother is a playboy right? I mean like he has a different girl on his arm every week am I right?"

"Yeah, it really gets annoying. More over its worse when you can _hear_ them." Aoi and me gagged at the same time and laughed out loud.

Shouldnt have laughed out loud. Great. Hyuuga noticed me. Woopee.

We walked passed him and i ducked my head down. Pretending to be interested in the floor patterns, When he slid a smirk and a wink to me.

I'd rather give a blowjob to a gorilla Hyuuga.

A few paces later Me and the girls arrived at the classroom.

"Mikan, wait outside here and we'll go tell Narumi to introduce you" Misaki explained.

"HAI!" I answered

10 minutes later.

"What the fuck is Narumi doing. Its been 10 minutes already and I am bored shitless. I even counted all the windows in one corridor. 52. To be exact.

"Mikan you can come in now" Narumi droned

I walked in and sucked in the surroundings of the classroom, and stood at the front of the class. Wow. Not much of a surprise. There's every type of person you can have in here...

The norms, geeks, jocks, players, fan girls , cheerleaders, emos and what not... WOAHH. HYUUGA'S IN MY CLASS? Stuff. My. Life.

"Hi. My name is Mikan Sakura aged 16, new lead for Gakuen Alice and I have the Alice of Nullification, S.E.C (Steal, Copy, Erase), And Teleportation. Please treat me well" I said in a emotionless tone.

"Uhm Any questions for Mikan...?" Narumi asked.

It was a silent for a few moments when a whole load of questions got flung in my face.

"MIKAN HAVE YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND."

"..Ehe.. Not really" I said scratching the back of my head.

"MARRY ME?"

"Uhm.. Im only 16?" I said wide eyed.

"HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR SHINY LIKE THAT?" A boy asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Even Hyuuga who was busy making out with some slut.

"Er... I use Strawberry scented shampoo..."

"WHO'S YOUR PARTNER."

"Ah Mikan... your Partner is... NATSUME HYUUGA." Narumi said cheerfully.

2 minutes of silence later.

A pencil Drops.

A bird flies into the window.

A cellphone rings.

"NO CELLPHONES IN CLASS" Narumi shouted.

"Way to ruin the moment gay freak" Hotaru muttered

I registered what Narumi sad a few moments ago...

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

End of Chapter Two - Deux – Zwei etcetc.

Hoped you liked it ^_^ REVIEWWW.


	3. Polkas & Perverts Mixed with Coke :

Drama Wars.

HEYYYYY ;D I tried to update as fast as I can but... yeah.

ANYHOO. CHAPTER 3 [:

* * *

Review of Chapter 2...:

"Ah Mikan... your Partner is... NATSUME HYUUGA." Narumi said cheerfully.

2 minutes of silence later.

A pencil Drops.

A bird flies into the window.

A cellphone rings.

"NO CELLPHONES IN CLASS" Narumi shouted.

"Way to ruin the moment gay freak" Hotaru muttered

I registered what Narumi sad a few moments ago...

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

* * *

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. ME, I knew this day was going to be worse " I groaned for the 10th time while staring out the window. Oh wait. I actually mean that I was purposely trying not to look at Monkey ass Pervert and the girl smothered on him.

"HYUUGA! No making out in my class! DETENTION AFTER REHEARSALS."

The crimson eyed boy sighed and automatically dropped the girl on the floor. "Whatever" he muttered.

"HA! Taking a girl away from your arms is like taking a cake from a fat kid, Monkey ass Pervert" I sniggered.

"SAKURA! Calling a kid fat even if they are one is wrong! DETENTION AFTER REHEARSALS WITH HYUUGA!"

What the...? He gives me a detention for saying 'Fat Kid' but not for 'Monkey ass pervert?' And the worst thing is, is that I have a detention with the Monkey ass pervert?

Oh no... He might rape me. NO. NO. NO. I still have my virginity and I want to keep it that way! Oh Kamisama. Please.

*BBRINGGG.!*

Saved by the bell? Boy I hope so.

"Assignment 12 due in on Wednesday" Jinno Shouted.

"Can't wait for detention Sakura" Hyuuga smirked

I shivered while putting the rest of my books into my bag and hurriedly walked out the classroom.

"What was all that about?" Misaki asked as we all walked to the cafeteria side by side.

" I don't know, but one thing's for sure. I am not looking forward to detention with that monkey ass pervert." I sighed deeply in annoyance.

Aoi laughed "Well, that's my brother for you"

Hotaru nodded in agreement " Yes... Kitty Cat would be the perfect target for my photos..."

"EH? Is money all you can think about Hotaru?" Misaki gasped

"Yes. Yes it is."

"... To be honest I'm not surprised." Misaki sighed.

Aoi pushed open the white, oak doors and we all strode in. Sort of like a cliché. At least we're not sluts. Shiver.

The canteen was quite simple yet elegant for the studios, well, I hope the food is elegant. The walls were covered in a aqua blue and the floor was covered in white floorboards, A line of tills on the longest side of the canteen, and long casual tables with those black seats. We sat at the table against the shortest side, near the wall. And the seating plan went like this:

Mikan Hotaru Aoi Misaki

Empty Empty Empty Empty. (**A/N**: It's pretty obvious who the empty seats are for right? :/"

"Hey guys, I'm just going to get some coke. My throats as dry as Monkey Ass' Pervert's hook up lines." I sniggered

I casually walked over to the counter, as you do, and reached for the last can of cold coke... Not knowing that someone had their eye on it too.

"YOU!" I accusingly pointed at... Guess who?

"Oi, That can is mine so fuck off." Monkey Ass Pervert monotonously said while ruffling his raven hair. Pft. Like his hair was special.

"But as you can see, this was MINE first." I said trying to keep calm. Keep Calm Mikan. Keep. Calm.

"So what Miss Everything-Should-Be-My-Way, Anyway I saw it first."

"But my hand is under yours so HA!"

"Not Anymore."

"WHAT? NO. THATS CHEATING."

"No it isn't."

"YES IT IS?"

"Show me the rule book."

Smirk.

Smirk.

SMIRK.

S M I R K.

Oh how I want to wipe that off his face.

"Ok look you MONKEY ASS PERVERT, This. CAN. IS. MINE. SO GO BACK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND OF THE DAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

...

"Monkey ass Pervert...? Is that my new nickname?" He said as he came close to me, our bodies a inch away, with him glaring down at me.

"So what if it is? You are a Monkey Ass Pervert so it should make complete sense to you." I smiled victoriously.

"Hm. I guess I need a new nickname for you too eh?" He said standing up straight with his finger on his chin. Oh God. This is bad. And what makes it worse is that the while canteen is probably watching us right now. Groan.

"What?" I said wide-eyed.

"How about... Polka Dots." He smirked.

Wait What?

Uh oh.

"YOU MONKEY ASS PERVERT! WHO TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT MY BRA DOWN MY T-SHIRT?" I screeched.

Oh god. He must've seen it while he was looking down on me.

"Oh. No one asked me. You just willingly showed me. P-o-l-k-a D-o-t-s." He said emphasising every single syllable.

That. Is. It. THE WAR IS ON.

"FINE. TAKE IT."

"You know what Polka? You can have the Coke. Turns out I need it anymore. I found something much _sweeter._"

"Wait." I said holding his hand while he was a about to walk away.

"I... I..." I pretended to fiddle with the Can of Coke while he looked at me.

"What? I can't hear you?" He said while leaning closer.

"Hope you enjoy this Coke now." I smirked while spraying it into his face.

And surprisingly. He just stood there wide-eyed.

I, Mikan Sakura, Did just indeed, Pour a whole can of Coke, Onto THE Natsume H y u u g a.

* * *

THE END.

REVIEW?

REVIEW?

REVIEW?

Kfanx.


	4. Detention & Promises Mixed with Tears

Drama Wars

Sorry I couldn't update guys. I'll try to update ATLEAST once a month. I'm also going to start another fanfiction which I have been DYING to publish. It's called "I Hate Love Stories." Which is actually based on a Bollywood movie called "I Hate Luv Storys" Should be up in a week or two.

Review of Chapter 3...:

"You know what Polka? You can have the Coke. Turns out I need it anymore. I found something much _sweeter._"

"Wait." I said holding his hand while he was a about to walk away.

"I... I..." I pretended to fiddle with the Can of Coke while he looked at me.

"What? I can't hear you?" He said while leaning closer.

"Hope you enjoy this Coke now." I smirked while spraying it into his face.

And surprisingly. He just stood there wide-eyed.

I, Mikan Sakura, Did just indeed, Pour a whole can of Coke, Onto THE Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan's POV:

"So let me recap, YOU sprayed Coke, onto THE Natsume Hyuuga?" Misaki raised both her eyebrows.

"State the obvious Misaki, I know I'm going to get beaten to a pulp anyway" I sighed taking a bite out of my cheese sandwich.

"But watching you do that was enjoyable...and profitable, at the same time." All eyes on Hotaru.

"What? You know this could make me a millionaire."

"Perhaps a billionaire" Aoi pointed out

"OK, OK, OK. I GET IT. Hotaru will make millions, Aoi thinks billions, Misaki is somehow surprised, and I'll probably get my virginity stolen by Monkey Ass Pervert." I screeched like a lunatic.

"Correction; 'You will get your virginity stolen by Monkey Ass Pervert and live alone with 10 cats" Hotaru "nicely" corrected.

What? Ten cats? Why Cats? Why not something much easier...Like goldfish? Eck. All this Hyuuga talk makes me sick. Aoi stifled a laugh while Misaki tried to hold it in. Friends. Wonderful Specimens.

"Ha ha Hotaru, what time are rehearsals? I can't wait for my first!"

"Your first what?" Aoi sniggered.

"Aoi..." I spoke in a whisper while creeping up behind her, while emitting a dark aura.

"M-Mikan?"

"Are you ticklish?" I said with quite a evil grin smeared on my face.

"You wouldn't."

"I'll give you 10 seconds."

Aoi's face turned white as a sheet and hurriedly ran off to rehearsals. The joys of tickling. Guess it has its good sides too.

-AT REHEARSALS 16:00 PM -

"Wait, what was the line again?"

"Gosh Mikan, it isn't that hard!" Aoi sighed

I awkwardly scratched my head wracking for the line. Don't tell me I have to go through all of this every day?

"Uhm... Was it... Ano... Ok. I think I have it?"

"Shoot" Hotaru sighed in relief.

"Ren, I didn't make those rumours about you, I swear! Please believe me." I spoke uncertainly

"No no no! It's, Ren, I didn't make those rumours about you, and if I did know who did make them I would tell you!" Aoi said tiredly.

"I am so sorry Aoi! It's just that I'm not really used to all this."

"Yeah, she's been this clumsy since diapers." Hotaru growled.

"Ok look, why don't we carry this on tomorrow, I mean, everyone's tired. It's been a long day. Plus Mikan has to go to Detention too." Misaki quickly stood up and walked out the studio.

And with that everyone left me there. Just to stand in the studio. They all walked out one by one, Hotaru, Aoi, Misaki, Koko, and Kitsuneme. The only ones who bothered to say Good Luck in Detention was Yuu. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think detention with the Monkey Ass Pervert will cheer me up. GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING?

Am I really that much trouble? Do I stop everyone's careers with my clumsiness? Maybe this isn't for me. Maybe I'll go work in the bakery, like I used to, With Ryuu (My cousin) and Hotaru's never spoken to me like that before. Ergh. Detention. Let's get this over and done with. I made my way to the studio door when it turns out The Monkey Ass Pervert was on the other side waiting for me. Walking with him to detention wouldn't be so bad right? Even though I did spray Coke into his face. He'll get over it.

"Oi, Polka Dots, Ready for Detention?" He smirked.

Sigh.

"Monkey Ass Pervert, don't make my day any worse. Wait, to be honest, why are you not sexually harassing me right now?"

...I just realised how badly I worded that.

"Hinting Polka?" He winked as we walked to detention. TOGETHER. How worse can this day get.

"NO. It's just that I sprayed Coke in your face. So...Yeah." I sighed.

"Nah. I may be strong and handsome polka, but I wouldn't go that far. I guess your punishment is me not sexually harassing you but just harassing you for the rest of your life. Yep."

"Strong and Handsome. Pft. Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Very Funny Polka Dots."

"QUIT CALLING ME POLKA DOTS."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"OK I GIVE UP."

He smirked and we still continued walking to detention. Yep. Detention was all the way in another Building. A building, Just for Detentions. Crazy right?

"Polka, you said your day was bad?" He questioned.

Why is he being nice all of a sudden? It's not like he cares. Meh. I guess I'll tell him anyway.

Sigh.

"Well, have you ever felt neglected?" I said uncertainly

He just kept on walking, no reply. Gee. Thats supposed to make me feel better?

"Carry On." He said walking with his hands stuffed inside his jeans pockets.

"Well, I'm not sure if all this Is for me. Like..." I paused trying to find the rest of the words.

"Your slowing everyone down?" He sighed.

"You've been through this before?"

He stopped and turned while raising a eyebrow.

"Me? Very Funny Polka Dots. But No. I can just tell. Your that type."

"Thanks Hyuuga. That makes me feel better." I whispered, on the verge of crying.

I tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat, but it still stayed there. Refusing to go down.

"Oh. Wait, no. Don't cry. Ive never handled girls who cry, only the ones I break up with" He said with a "Wtf do I do?" face.

Slowly my nearly crying face turned into a loud laugh. I think this guy just made my day. MAYBE he's not so bad after all. WAIT. ERASE. ERASE.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all Monkey Ass Pervert." I smirked. Ha. My own smirk. I think he's got me into it.

"Oi, shut up you retard." He said facing away. Trying to hide his blush.

HIS BLUSH? THE NATSUME HYUUGA. IS BLUSHING?

Ok. I cannot. Definitely Cannot. Hold it in anymore.

I stopped in the middle of the corridor my cheeks puffed up trying not to laugh and one hand pointing to him.

"What?"

"You were blushing!" I laughed out loud

"I wasn't."

"Was too."

"Shut up, look we're here now."

I was about to knock on the door when the Stupid Monkey Ass Pervert already opened it. Tch. Vain child.

"SAKURA, HYUUGA, SHOUDA, MARK THESE EXAM PAPERS." Jinno Shouted. Must he always shout?

Wait? SHOUDA? As in SUMIRE SHOUDA? The heir to Shouda Cosmetics? W o a h. I've heard she's really snobbish in real life...and she has permed hair... Badly permed hair. Which does indeed look like Seaweed.

Jinno left the classroom and it was only Me, Monkey Ass Pervert, and Seaweed Gir(Ha. Like my Nickname).

"Oi, Shouda. You do it."

"Gimme a kiss first" She flirtatiously spoke while biting her lip. Ew.

He groaned. "Come here then."

Don't tell me he's actually going to do it right? She happily skipped over next to him bending down to his level. Sort of like a Cat... or a Dog. Doesn't she have the Cat-Dog alice anyway? Hmm.

He slowly moved his face over... to her cheek. Ha Shouda. Not the lips. And pecked it.

Ew. He did actually do it.

She hurriedly moved over to the main desk and started grading all the papers. What am I supposed to do? She can do all the work then. I don't mind. I sat down at the back. WAY away from the pervert.

"I bet you loved that kiss Monkey." I snickered.

"HA. Yeah right. She's one of the sluttiest girls in our time." He spoke with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"Like YOU can go without a kiss for a week." I scoffed

"I sure can Polka, or do you want me for yourself?"

"In your dreams manwhore."

"It's on Polka, I now Promise that I will not kiss, or get a girl for a whole week..." He smirked.

"Deal Monkey Ass Pervert."

And since then No more words were exchanged.

-END OF DETENTION-

I stood up and stretched my arm and yawned. Time to get out of this hell hole.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I stepped outside. Hm. Hyuuga must've left without me. Meh. I don't care. I walked down the hallway, to my very...yellow locker. Yep. The lockers were yellow. When I saw... The Monkey Ass Pervert and Shouda making out? What. I crept back and leant against the side of the wall. I didn't know why but, I had this sharp feeling in my stomach.

And before I knew it I started crying. What's wrong with me? Is it because Hyuuga broke his promise? Or Was it because I've fallen for him already. I don't know. And with that, I rushed off to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep. And in my mind the thought "It's like I don't have anyone there for me anymore" and "I don't belong here" continuously roaming around my head. Was I just being selfish because I wanted attention? I don't know.

But I knew one of my thoughts were right.

I don't think I belong here anymore.

YAAAAAY. THE LONGEST. CHAPTER. I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.

I think my fingers have died out.

ANYWAY. Pleassse review. I put lots of effort into this chapter and it would be great if you did review.

:')

Next chapter I will try and update maybe in a fortnight. Depends on coursework and stuff. THANK YOU. People who do review will be mentioned in my next chapter 3


End file.
